


Changes

by MetasActReon



Series: Poetry by MARs [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Life Changes, Original Poem, Poetry, struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetasActReon/pseuds/MetasActReon
Summary: I don't like life changes.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years back, soon after I started college. Figured I'd post it because why not.

How long can I stay like this,  
Denying my reality.  
How long can I believe these lies  
Without losing sanity.  
Will my life slowly fade away,  
Or will I quickly die.  
When will I deny my lies  
And begin to cry.  
Life has changed for the better,  
Or is it for the worst?  
I look around me and stutter  
I-it is only lies.  
Life is back to the way it was  
When I close my eyes.


End file.
